<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice of Heaven by MissMariel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393335">Slice of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel'>MissMariel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Sides One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Friends, M/M, Virgil is just hinted at, birthday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMariel/pseuds/MissMariel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan left Pineforth a long time ago. When he comes back, he meets someone he didn't expect and things take a very pleasant turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TS Sides One Shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slice of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterEm/gifts">GlitterEm</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Em!!! Hope you'll enjoy this and also have a great day today!!<br/>Your a really wonderful friend, I enjoy all our conversations and you're also incredibly talented, I'm so glad I get to know you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pineforth. A small town with absolutely no unusual occurrences ever. Logan had left as soon as he could. It wasn't that he didn't like the quiet, but it just didn't offer the intellectual challenge that he was looking for in life. </p><p>So he went to Seattle to study there. And then took up a job as a professor in New Orleans. And Cincinnati. And Pasadena. And Houston. And Princeton. Even Massachusetts. </p><p>When he got the offer to come back and teach at the newly founded Pineforth University, he hesitated. His current job was secure and paid well, plus he'd been living in Berkeley for almost two years now and he was starting to get into a comfortable routine. </p><p>The letter laid on his desk for half a month before he finally made his decision. </p><p>And now, five months later, he was back. </p><p>~°°~</p><p>Patton was carrying two full paper bags of groceries, precariously balanced on top of another box full, up the stairs, when he saw an unfamiliar black sedan pull up outside. Maybe the neighbors expected visitors. </p><p>Once in his apartment, he started putting away the groceries. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glance of someone moving in the vacant apartment next door. </p><p>Curious to see if he would get new neighbors, he inched closer to the window, hoping to get a better look at them, but to no avail. </p><p>Shrugging to himself, Patton turned back to his kitchen. He would meet them sooner or later. For now he still had to bake two dozen blueberry scones for tomorrow. </p><p>~°°~</p><p>The apartment was nice, not too small and in a good location. Logan could walk to get the groceries and other supplies he needed and the main bus station was close by too, so he wouldn't even have to take his car to work. </p><p>After he was finished unpacking, he decided to take a walk to become familiar with the new layout of the city. He planned to hold his first lesson the next day the same way he always did, so his notes for that were already prepared and wouldn't hold him back. </p><p>Exiting the house, he noticed the entry to the parking garage of the small shopping center right across the street. Well, that really wouldn't be very far to walk then. Turning right, he saw the bus station just down the street - And a wide, open staircase right next to his building. </p><p>Rose bushes were planted on either side of it and a few pedestrians were walking up and down, so it seemed to be a public way. From the looks of it, it simply led to the road behind the building Logan lived in, so he shrugged to himself and started climbing up the stairs. It would be as good of a start to his exploration as any. </p><p>As he got up he got a better look at the houses in his direct neighborhood. </p><p>The stairs led to a street perfectly orthogonal to the one he lived on. Modern buildings mixed in with old rundown ones, as well as old, but well-restored ones. His apartment was in a rather modern one, but the one right behind it, now to his right, almost looked like an antique dollhouse. The heavy wooden door listed a few names above a sign.</p><p>It read: "Slice of Heaven: Entry right around the corner" An arrow below the text pointed to the right, where a gate opened up into what presumably was the inner courtyard of the house. Rose bushes grew along a cobblestone path and Logan could hear chatter from behind the house. Driven by curiosity and admittably a little bit of hunger, he decided to follow the voices. </p><p>"Out of the way!", a voice shouted from behind him. Logan barely managed to jump to the side before a young man in a purple jacket shot past him on his bike. He watched as the other got off, grabbed a box from the pannier rack and disappeared around the corner. </p><p>He followed him and was met with a glass window displaying the most delicious cakes and muffins he'd ever seen. A glass door decorated with white clouds between two elaborate wooden collums led inside a quaint little bakery. </p><p>The room was filled with chatter, most of the small round metal tables occupied. Fair enough, Logan figured, Sunday afternoon was a good time to get coffee and cupcakes after all. A few booths in the back provided a more private ambiance and another door at the back seemed to lead out into a garden - possibly an outside seating area? </p><p>The young man was standing at the register, talking to the man behind the counter. Logan watched as purple jacket handed over the small package and received a small tupper box instead. He could faintly see the outline of dark purple and red icing through the plastic. Then he turned around and walked around Lo - who finally got a good look at the employee. </p><p>He had light brown curls, freckles and was wearing round, gold-rimmed glasses. He seemed to be about Logans age and weirdly familiar. He was also very aesthetically pretty, but probably married. Just Logans luck. </p><p>He approached the register, eyes roaming over the samples laid out in a glass cabinet beside it. And so he didn't notice how the other man's expression changed, first into a confused frown, then wide eyes as the realization hit and lastly as a wide grin split his face.</p><p>"Logan Sanders?" At that Logan finally looked up. </p><p>"I'm- Wait… Patton? Patton Hart?" The other nodded vigorously, folding his arms on the counter and resting his chin in one hand. </p><p>"The one and only. I haven't seen you since High School, what brought you back to Pineforth my friend?" Logan hummed, a small smile dancing around the corners of his lips as he tapped the glass. </p><p>"Missed your banana tarts, couldn't resist to come and get one again." Patton laughed and his curls bounced with it. "No, but seriously" Logan smiled softly. "I got a position to teach at the new university, so I'll be sticking around for a bit. Few years at least." </p><p>Patton smiled back, just as warmly as he remembered, despite the fact that he could see laugh lines starting to form on his face, a sign of how long they hadn't seen each other and everything time had changed. </p><p>"That's wonderful to hear Lo. Now, I still got a bakery to run though, so about that banana tart?" Logan chuckled and nodded. </p><p>"I'll take one, gladly. A coffee too maybe? Don't want you going out of business because of me." He winked and Patton giggled brightly. </p><p>"One banana tart and a cup of coffee, coming right up! Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring them over to you in a second?" Logan nodded and turned around to find a free table. </p><p>After he sat down, he directed his direction back to Patton, watching the shorter man bustle around behind the counter. He still looked to have the same positive energy about life as he did when they were teens. They'd been very good friends since childhood up until Logan left for college and he damned himself for not putting more effort into keeping up contact now. Maybe, even if Patton had moved on in life and found his place in the world, he could at least rekindle their friendship now… </p><p>He was brought back to reality when a cup and a small plate was set in front of him. Logan looked up just in time to see Patton, now without the grey apron with the clouds and the logo on it, flash him a smile and pull out the other chair. </p><p>"I'm taking a little break, hope you don't mind if I join you?" Logan blinked, speechless for a moment, then quickly shook his head. </p><p>"Of course not, please!", he gestured to the chair, "Be my guest." </p><p>He frowned. "Although, I guess it's more like I'm your guest? Did I understand that correctly, that this is your shop?" Patton chuckled as he sat down. </p><p>"Yupp, Slice of Heaven is my little baby, I've been running it for almost ten years now!" </p><p>"That's amazing Patton. Did you ever think about leaving Pineforth?" </p><p>"Oh, I did leave", Patton smiled. "I got my masters degree up in Toronto and worked in a small coffee shop for a few years there. But then home called and I couldn't stay away any longer." Logan hummed in understanding. </p><p>"But enough about me, how're you doing Lo? You said you'll teach at Pineforth University?" Logan nodded and took a careful sip of his coffee. </p><p>"That's correct. After high school I went to Seattle to get my degree there and after that it was a lot of traveling. I rarely spent longer than three years in one place." He leaned back and sighed. "It's quite taxing to be honest, as much as I enjoy my job." </p><p>"And does your- I mean, do the people in your life… Agree with that?" He huffed out a short laugh and shook his head. </p><p>"I don't have anyone Patton. Nothing worth taking with me at least." Patton looked down, fiddling with the edge of the table cloth. </p><p>"Oh, I see… That- That must be very lonely then." He swallowed visibly and looked up, a weirdly determined look on his face that had Logan confusedly frowning for a moment. "I'm glad you're back then. Maybe we can, uh… Y'know? Do something together some time?" </p><p>"That would be wonderful Pat", Logan smiled softly, only hesitating a bit before reaching over and placing his hand on top of Pattons. His face lit up in a surprised, but wide smile. </p><p>"Really? Oh that is wonderful! I live right above the shop, but I can give you my number too if you're not comfortable coming to my apartment yet! I can pick you up too if you want, and I can show you around town, so much has changed since you left, you wouldn't believe it!" Logan smiled softly as he leaned back with his cupcake and watched Patton ramble on excitedly. </p><p>Somehow he got the feeling he wouldn't leave Pineforth all that quickly again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>